Hp Witze
by aleksandramalfoy
Summary: Sodala ich habe in meiner Langweile mal ein paar Hp Witze aus den Internet herrausgefischt und hier mal zusammengestellt!
1. Chapter 1

Also mal wieder etwas neues von mir!!

Dies ist keine wirklich FF, aber ich hoffe könnt ein bissl lachen dabei!!!!

Ich habe hier mal einige Harry Potter Witze aufgegriffen, die ich sehr gut fand ! Wenn ich mit der Zeit neue finde werde ich sie hochladen!

Klar könnt ich mir auch welche zuschicken, die ich dann unter euren Namen on stellen werde.

Das heißt ( noch mal auf Deutsch gg), dass ich die Witze mit eurer Signatur beenden werde! Ich hoffe ihr versteh es irgendwie!

Dies hier ist eigentlich nur zum Spaß gedacht und falls sich jemand gestört fühlt dadurch, so solle er mich persönlich kontaktieren. Ich würde es sehr schätzen!

Vielleicht werde ich auch einige Zitate oder Redewendungen aus den Bücher oder Filmen rausbringen!

Ich hoffe euch gefällts!

glg aleksandramalfoy

* * *

Der neueste Schrei in der Winkelgasse ist ein kleiner Laden in dem Zauberkraft in Flaschen

verkauft wird. Harry und Ron sehen sich die Regale an. Auf dem ersten steht:

Gryffindor-Zauberkraft - 10 Silbersickeln. Auf dem zweiten lesen sie

Ravenclaw-Zauberkraft - 8 Silbersickeln. Auf dem dritten Regal steht nur eine einzige

Flasche - darunter steht: Hufflepuff-Zauberkraft - 2000 Galleonen. Verwundert fragt

Harry, wieso die Hufflepuff-Zauberkraft so teuer ist und Ron antwortet: Du hast ja

keine Ahnung, wie viele Hufflepuff-Zauberer sie brauchen um eine Flasche Zauberkraft

zusammenzubekommen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville ist mit seinem Besen auf einer einsamen Insel abgestürzt. Am Strand findet er eine

Flasche und als er daran reibt steht plötzlich ein wütender Geist vor ihm: "Nicht schon

wieder - du bist der 4. in dieser Woche! Mir reicht's! Du hast nur einen Wunsch!" Neville

überlegt und meint: "Ich fürchte mich so vorm Fliegen - ich hätte gerne eine Brücke

zurück nach Hogwarts." Der Geist ächzt: "Das geht nicht. Überleg doch mal wieviel

Beton ich da brauchen würde - die Steher mitten im Meer...und die Verschandelung

der Umwelt. Such dir was anderes aus." Neville überlegt nochmal und meint:

"Ich würde so gern die Frauen verstehen." Darauf der Geist: "Möchtest du die

Brücke 2- oder 4-spurig?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred und George kommen in den Sommerferien nach Hause und erzählen:

"Dieses Jahr haben wir in Hogwarts einen Explosions-Zauber gelernt."

Ihre Mutter fragt:"Und was lernt ihr nächstes Jahr in Hogwarts?" Darauf Fred:

"Welches Hogwarts?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ein Zauberer kommt mit einem Papagei auf der Schulter in den tropfenden

Kessel. Der Barkeeper fragt: "Der ist ja toll - Woher haben sie den denn?" Meint der Papagei:

"Aus Hogwarts - da laufen die zu Dutzenden herum."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goyle und Crabbe kaufen auf ihrer ersten Fahrt im Hogwarts-Express ein paar Eismäuse.

Goyle beißt von einer ab als der Zug gerade in einen Tunnel fährt. Als sie aus dem Tunnel

herauskommen sieht er, wie Crabbe sich auch gerade eine Eismaus in den Mund schieben

will und meint: "Die würde ich nicht essen." Crabbe fragt: "Warum nicht?" Darauf Goyle:

"Ich habe nur von einer abgebissen und war eine halbe Minute lang blind."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vor dem Lehrerzimmer in Hogwarts wurden ein paar Garderobenhaken angebracht -

darüber ein Schild: Nur für Lehrer!  
Fred und George gehen daran vorbei...danach hängt darunter ein Schild: Man kann

aber auch Mäntel daran aufhängen.

* * *

Das sind die ersten paar Witze!

Also ich werde gleich noch ein Kap hochladen, wo noch mehr Witze sind, da irgendwie mein Word gesponnen hat udn ich es nur so machen kann!

Sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

Also hier geht´s weiter!

glg aleksandramalfoy

* * *

Umbridge: Welcher Fluch macht den Gegner bewegungsunfähig?

Angelina Johnson: Stupor.

Umbridge: Richtig, Miss Johnson, sehr gut. Es könnte auch Petrificus Totalus sein, aber mir gefällt Ihre Art zu denken. Und welcher Fluch ist ein Schutzzauber?

Lee Jordan: Expecto Patronum.

Umbridge: Richtig, Mr Jordan, sehr gut. Es könnte auch Protego sein, aber mir gefällt Ihre Art zu denken.

Da fragt plötzlich George Weasley:

Professor Umbridge, was ist hart und trocken, wenn man es reinsteckt und glitschig, wenn man es rausnimmt?

Umbridge knallt ihm eine.

George: Richtig, Professor Umbridge, sehr gut. Es könnte auch ein Kaugummi sein, aber mir gefällt Ihre Art zu denken.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape sagt in seinem Unterricht wutentbrannt zu seiner Klasse:

"Wer glaubt, dass er ein Dummkopf ist, der soll jetzt aufstehen."

Nach einiger Zeit erhebt sich der in Zaubertränke sehr gute Ernie Macmillan.

"Wie bitte", wundert sich Snape, "Sie halten sich für einen Dummkopf?"

"Eigentlich nicht, ich bringe es nur nicht fertig, Sie als Einzigen stehen zu sehen..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fudge und Dumbledore stehen nebeneinander nach Harrys Anhörung am Urinal. Sagt Fudge: "Endlich stehen wir mal als zwei gleichwertige Männer nebeneinander."

Antwortet Dumbledore: "Tja, und schon wieder haben Sie den kürzeren gezogen!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sagt Snape kurz vor einer Prüfung zu Harry: "Mit dem, was Sie nicht wissen, Potter, können noch zwei andere durchfallen!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGonagall: "Wer hat die Fensterscheibe kaputt gemacht?"

Fred: "Das war George!"

George: "Aber du hast doch den Ball geworfen!"

Fred: "Ja, aber du hast dich geduckt!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco: "Warum müssen wir immer Ihrer Meinung sein?"

McGonagall: "Müssen Sie nicht, aber meine ist die richtige..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily wird von einer ihrer Freundinnen gefragt: "Kannst du mir den Begriff Abenddämmerung erklären?"

James, der zugehört hat, antwortet: "Abenddämmerung ist, wenn es dem Schüler am Abend dämmert, dass er seine Hausaufgaben noch nicht gemacht hat."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Sinistra fragt während einer Astronomiestunde: "Wie viele Planeten gibt es?"

Fred: "Neun."

Prof. Sinistra: "Genauer bitte."

Fred: "Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Raue-Pritsche fragt im Unterricht: "Wer kann mir ein paar Muggeltiere nennen?"

Colin Creevey antwortet: "Häschen, Hündchen, Pferdchen..."

Sagt Professor Raue-Pritsche: "Lassen Sie doch das 'chen' weg."

Darauf Colin: "Eichhörn, Kanin."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artikel im Klitterer:

DREI STADIEN EINER EHE!

Nach der Hochzeit: Er redet und sie hört zu. Nach einem Jahr: Sie redet und er hört zu. Nach mehreren Jahren: Beide reden und die Nachbarn hören zu...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haben Sie denn gestern Abend gar nicht gehört, dass wir dauernd an Ihre Wand geklopft haben?", fragt ein Nachbar Fred Weasley, nachdem dieser und sein Bruder in die Wohnung über dem Scherzartikelladen gezogen sind.

"Ich bitte Sie, das macht doch nichts, wir haben eh gefeiert!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dies Zauberer Zauberer ist Zauberer eine Zauberer Zauberer gute Zauberer Zauberer Möglichkeit Zauberer Zauberer einen Zauberer Idioten 20 Zauberer Zauberer Sekunden Zauberer lang Zauberer Zauberer zu Zauberer beschäftigen Zauberer Zauberer!

Und jetzt lies diesen Satz bitte ohne das Wort "Zauberer"!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Also diese Witze hab ich nicht persönlich gefunden sondern geschickt bekommen sodass ich nicht weis ob die nicht schon von einem anderen on gestellt wurden, denn ich hab gehört, dass es auch noch andere gemacht haben!

Falls dies der Fall ist, entschuldige ich mich herzlich! Soll mir bitte jemand, der mehr weis bescheid sagen!

glg aleksandrmalfoy


	3. Chapter 3

Also hier kommen schon die nächsten Witze und zwar nur dank Kardia, die mir die folgenden Witze geschickt hat!

Danke an meine Reviewer:

Reditus Mortis: Danke, dass du sogar zwei Reviews dargelassen hast! froi

Ginny M. Weasley: Danke auch dir, dass du zwei Reviews dargelassen hast, ( danke auch für die ganzen Reviews zu Nachbarnliebe) gg´

Todesfee: Ich hoffe, dass reicht für´s erste. Ich mag die HP Witze auch total gerne, aber um sie zu finden braucht man Zeit, und manchmal wirds eng. Kennst sicher! gg

dramine: Hoffe ich doch. Hoffe,die sind es auch!

Also diesmal sind es icht wirklich viele, aber ich werde es ab jetzt so handhaben. So bald ich ein paar witze zusammen haben, werde ich sie on stellen! Weil sie zu sammeln, naja... weis nicht... außer ihr besteht darauf! Ich beuge mich meinen Lesern natürlich! gg

Aber jetzt geht es mal wieder weiter!

glg aleks

* * *

Draco Malfoy schickt eine Eule nach Hause. 

"Wo bleibt das Geld?"

Antwort von Lucius: "Hier... nicht!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy:

"Draco du bist ja schon wieder betrunken."

Draco:

"Sei still. Es ist Strafe genug, dass ich dich doppelt sehe!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nach dem Baden sitzen die kleinen Zwillinge Fred und George im Bett.

Fred lacht.

"Warum grinst Du so?" fragt Molly.

Fred antwortet:

"Ich freue mich, dass Du George zweimal gewaschen hast..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius Malfoy fährt mit seinem Chauffeur übers Land. Plötzlich wird ein Huhn überfahren.

Wer soll es aber dem Bauern beibringen?

Malfoy großmütig zu seinem Chauffeur:

"Lassen Sie mich mal machen. Ich bin einer der mächtigsten Männer der Welt. Der Bauer wird's verstehen."

Gesagt, getan. Nach einer Minute kommt Malfoy atemlos zurückgehetzt: Blaues Auge, Oberkiefer ladiert, den Hintern reibend.

"Schnell weg hier!"

Die beiden fahren weiter. Plötzlich wird ein Schwein überfahren. Malfoy schaut ängstlich zum Chauffeur:

"Jetzt gehen aber Sie!"

Der Chauffeur geht zum Bauernhof. Malfoy wartet 10 Minuten, 20 Minuten, ... Nach einer Stunde erscheint der Chauffeur singend, freudestrahlend, die Taschen voller Geld und einen dicken Schinken unter dem Arm.

Fragt ihn Malfoy:

"Was haben Sie dem Bauern denn gesagt?"

"Guten Tag. Ich bin der Fahrer von Lucius Malfoy. Das Schwein ist tot!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dekliniere 'Werwolf'!"

"Der Werwolf, des Weswolfs, dem Wemwolf, den Wenwolf..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Und?

Also ich persönlich find den vorletzen am besten. " Das Schwein ist tod" blubb, geil!

Danke Karbia für die Witze

glg aleks


	4. Chapter 4

Sodala, da bin ich wieder!

Diesmal hab ich für euch einige Witze mehr zusammen gesucht!

Aber danke an die ganzen Reviews von euch, die mich einfach unheimlich freuen!

Danke an:

Reditus Mortis: Also ich denke, dass reicht so, oder ? Sind diesmal einige mehr! gg

Alraune: Ja, der mit Lucius fand ich auch toll! Hab auch hier wieder einen Draco-Lucius Witz!

dramine: Ich denke hier hast mehr zum lesen und auch zum gut finden! gg

Amazone15: Thanks, für den Witz, Werd ich sicher unter deinem Namen einbauen!

Ginny M.Weasley: Ja, den letzten da hab ich auch nachgedacht, wie ich es mache, aber dann beschlossen, ihn in original dastehen zu lassen!

Carly Black: Joar, dankeschön für die Review. Ja der mit Lucius ist geil gewesen. Hoffe die sind es auch! gg

Danke an euch alle nochmal! dankeschön

Aber nochmals möchte ich sagen, dass diese Witze nicht meiner Kreativität entspringen, sondern einfach zusammengesucht wurden. Falls jemand ein Problem damit hat, kann es sich bitte an mich wenden!

glg aleks

* * *

Warum kommt petunia nicht in den himmel? 

weil drachen nicht über 20 m steigen! ( Anmerkung: Dieser ist von Amazone15, dankeschön)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crabbe und Goyle sind im Wald. Plötzlich greift sich Goyle an die Kehle, röchelt und fällt um.  
Crabbe ruft den Notarzt an. Meldet sich eine Frauenstimme. Sagt Crabbe:

" Ich glaube, mein Freund ist tot." Frau:

" Glauben sie es oder wissen sie es?"

"Warten sie mal kurz", meint Crabbe. Es ertönt ein Schuss und Crabbe sagt zur Frau:

" So das wäre erledigt, und jetzt!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dudley fragt Tante Petunia:

"Wo bin ich eigentlich geboren?"

"In Canterbury" antwortet diese.

"Und du?"

"In London"

"Und Dad?"

"In New York." darauf Dudley:

"Ach, was für ein Zufall das wir uns alle getroffen haben!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sagt M. Pomfrey zu Dumbledore:

"Neville glaubt immer noch, er sei ein Wolf. Was soll ich machen?" Darauf Dumbledore:

"Ich würde sagen: nicht von seiner Großmutter besuchen lassen!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Regiseur von "Harry Potter" zu Emma Watson:

"Emma, du bist jetzt doch schon fast eine Frau?"

"Jaja", antwortet diese.

"Gut, und damit du dich auch so fühlst darfst ab jetzt deine Handy-Rechnung selber bezahlen…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy guckt fern. Immer wieder kommt die Werbung:

"Keiner wäscht reiner!"

Irgendwann fragt Malfoy:

"Mami, kann Rainer sich nicht selbst waschen?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermine schickt in den Ferien eine Eule an Ron:

"Ich habe in der Zeitung gelesen, die Dementoren haben eine männliche Leiche fast ohne Gehirn und mit ziemlich kleinem, naja du weißt schon, gefunden! Wollte fragen ob bei dir alles in Ordnung ist…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron und Hermine sitzen fröstelnnd im "Fahrendem Ritter." Ihnen gegenüber sitzt eine ältere Dame mit einem Pudel auf dem Schoss.

Ron: "Mit ihrem Hund würde ich jetzt gern tauschen."

Darauf die Frau: "Das glaub ich nicht. Er wird nämlich heute kastriert…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron fragt seinen Vater:

"Hey, Papi Hermine kommt heute zu Besuch. darf ich dein fliegendes Auto benutzen?"

Mr.Weasley: "Tank leer!"

Darauf Ron:

"Das macht doch nichts, wir bleiben sowieso in der Garage!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry liegt im Krankenflügel… Kommt ein Mann herein:

"Sag mal wie gross bist du eigentlich?"

Harry:

"Ein Meter siebzig, Herr Doktor!"

"Oh nein ich bin nicht der Doktor, ich bin der Bestatter…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry hat sich beim Quiditch den Arm gebrochen, findet aber den Weg in den Krankenflügel nicht mehr. Plötzlich kommt Dumbledore vorbei.

Harry: "Hi Opa, wie komme ich am schnellsten in den Krankenflügel?"

Dumbledore: "Indem du mich noch mal Opa nennst!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry kommt in den Krankenflügel.  
Harry: "Oh, Madam Pomfrey sie sehen heute aber wirklich bezaubernd aus!"  
Madam Pomfrey: "Danke, für das Kompliment mein Lieber! Was fehlt dir denn?"  
Harry: "Ich sehe alles total verschwommen!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crabbe und Goyle gehen zu ihrem Onkel. Im Haus fliegen sie auf einem Besen, und fallen runter auf eine Bodenvase. Kommt der Onkel und sagt:

"O Gott meine Vase, sie ist aus dem Jahre 1645!"

Da sagen Crabbe und Goyle:

"Und wir dachten, sie wäre neu!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Familie Dursley geht in ein Museum. Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon schauen sich gerade Bilder an, als Dudley plötzlich entsetzt zu einem Angestellten des Museums ruft:

"Sir, was ist denn das für ein hässlicher Typ auf dem glänzenden Gemälde vor mir?"

Darauf der Angestellte zu ihm:

"Junge, Junge, du schaust in einen Spiegel!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Zaubertränke redet Professor Snape von Flubberwürmern. Ron hat sich ein Bonbon von Fred und Georges Nasch und Schwänz-Leckerreien aus der Tasche genommen, von dem einem schlecht wird.  
Snape: "Weasley, was machen Sie da? Mmhhh… ein Bonbon. Her damit!"  
Snape steckt es in den Mund.  
Snape würgend: "D.. De… Der Unterricht fällt für heute aus."  
Eine Minute später klingelt die Glocke.  
Harry: "Ron, wieso hast du dir es nicht für Freitag aufgehoben? Da haben wir eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins, du Idiot!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schneewittchen, Crabbe, Goyle und der Glöckner von Notre Dame treffen sich. Schneewitchen fragt sich, ob sie die Schönste, Crabbe und Goyle die Dümmsten und der Glöckner von Notre Dame der Hässlichste sei.

"Gehen wir und fragen Mutters Zauberspiegel," sagt Schneewittchen und alle sind einverstanden. Kommt Schneewittchen aus der Tür, die zum Spiegel führt.

"Juhuuu! Ich bin die Schönste," ruft sie. Kommen Crabbe und Goyle aus der Tür.

"Juhuuu! Wir sind die Dümmsten," rufen sie im Chor. Warten alle drei gespannt auf den Glöckner von Notre Dame. Der kommt nach einer Viertelstunde wieder heraus und ruft wütend:

"_Wer zum Teufel ist Dudley Dursley?"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry, einer der mutigsten Zauberschüler, hat sich in die Höhle der Schlange gewagt und den – diesmal nicht nur psychisch – kranken Zaubertranklehrer Snape besucht. Draußen warten Parvati, Lavender, Ron und Hermine ungeduldig auf ihn, denn sie wollen wissen, wie es dem alten Professor geht.

"Es gibt keine Hoffnung mehr," sagt Harry betrübt, als er wieder zurück kommt,

"spätestens morgen wird er wieder unterrichten."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco bringt sein Zeugnis nach Hause:

"Gell, Mum, wie du immer sagst: Hauptsache wir sind gesund."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kommt Klein Draco von der Zauberergrundschule total aufgelöst nach Hause und rennt sofort zu Lucius.

" Papa, du musst sofort verschwinden, dich ganz schnell verstecken, auf der Stelle..." sprudelte es schon aus Klein Draco herraus.

Lucius runzelt die Stirn.

" Von was redest du Draco, wieso soll ich gehen?"

" Du, Papa, wir hatten eine Hausaufgabe, deshalb musst du gehen!"

" Bitte was? Draco geht es dir wirklich gut, oder haben dir diese verdammten Weasleyzwillinge wieder was untergeschoben?" fragte Lucius besorgt.

" Die? Nöööö . Die hab ich heut in die Toilettenspüllungen überführt !"

" Aber was ist denn dann los?"

" Wir sollten in unserer Hausaufgabe einen Aufsatz schreiben. Das Thema war: " Mit was verdienen ihre Väter das Geld?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geschichte der Zauberei bei Professor Binns:

"Mr. Weasley, können sie mir eine wichtige Stadt der Hexenverbrennung nennen?"

"Klar doch, welche soll's denn sein?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny als Fünfjährige geht zu Mrs Weasley und fragt:

"Mami, kann Ron fliegen?"  
"Nein, ohne Besen nicht," war die Antwort.  
"Aber ein Besenstiel kann doch fliegen?", fragte Ginny weiter.

Mrs. Weasley: "Ja eigentlich schon."

Ginny erwidert: "Aber Papi hat gestern zu Rons Besenstiel gesagt, dann kann er doch ohne Besen fliegen, oder?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor McGonagall betritt die Klasse. Eine Hälfte weint, die andere Hälfte lacht.  
McGonagall: "Warum lacht ihr?"  
Die lachende Hälfte: "Lockhart ist aus dem Fenster gesprungen!"  
"Und warum weint ihr?"

"Wir haben es nicht gesehen!".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron und Malfoy bei Flourish & Blotts:  
Ron: "Wette, du bist überrascht Harry zu treffen, Malfoy?"  
Malfoy: "Nicht so überrascht dich in einem Laden zu sehen! Fürchte mal, deine Eltern werden einen ganzen Monat lang hungern müssen, um das hier zu bezahlen!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco ruft bei seinem ersten Besenflug erfreut seinem Vater zu:"Hey Papi, die Leute da unten sehen ja schon aus wie Flubberwürmer. Wie hoch bin ich schon?"

Gibt der alte Malfoy zur Antwort: "Einen Meter – Es _sind_ Flubberwürmer!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGonagall zu Ron:

"Diese Frage scheint Ihnen große Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten."  
Ron:

"Die Frage nicht, aber die Antwort!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitzt Harry in der Eingangshalle und liest den Tagespropheten. Kommt Malfoy rein und ist hungrig und guckt ganz gierig auf Harrys Gulaschteller. Schleicht er sich an und löffelt in Harrys Gulaschteller herum. Als er fertig ist sieht er,dass auf dem Grund vom Teller eine tote Maus liegt und kotzt den Gulasch wieder aus.Nimmt Harry die Zeitung runter und sagt:

"Soweit war ich auch schon."

* * *

Sodala, fertig für heute!

Wie immer: Falls ihr Witze habt, schickt sie mir doch bitte! Würd mich riesig freuen und natürlich über Reviews auch! gg

eure aleks


	5. Chapter 5

Tut mir mir leid, aber diesmal hat es leider bissl länger gedauert! Naja dafür hab ich ja einige Witze zusammen bekommen!

Danke an alle meine lieben Reviewer!

1: Reditus Mortis: Ich fand den einfach geil, den Witz. Lieben danke über deine Review. Bist immer einer der erste. Freut mich riesig! gg

2: Amazone15: Ah dass war so ein typischer Dracoprotzwitz. Ich fand ihn... naja... passt so. Aber danke für deine Review

3:Ginny M Weasley: Danke. ( Hast du excell jetzt verstanden? hoffe wir sehen uns wieder in icq, cu)

4:Goodchild: Danke

5: dramine: hat länger gedauert, sorry!

6: Alraune: Ja, der klein Draco Witz, fand ich persönlich toll. Tja, Kleinkinder. Man Gott Draco muss doch süß gewesen sein, als Kleinkind! seufzt

7: Wild Terminator: Boah der Witz ist einfach geil, so schöne böse. Geil, danke! gg Natürlich noch danke für deine Review!

8: carlyblack: Ich find das der Kleindracowitz auch nicht schlecht ist oder? Der topt den Luciuswitz auch! gg

So jetzt gehts aber zu den anderen Witzen.

glg aleks

* * *

Fliegen Fred und George auf einem Besen auf dem Hogwartsgelände herum, meint Fred der hinten sitzt plötzlich: "Du George mir ist kalt."  
Sagt George: "Na dann zieh doch die Jacke andersrum an." Gesagt getan.  
Fliegen sie weiter, plötzlich merkt George, dass Fred nicht mehr auf dem Besen sitzte, dreht um und fliegt zurück.  
Sieht er eine Menge Schüler herumstehen und fragt Harry: "Was ist denn hier passiert?"  
"Fred ist vom Besen gefallen."  
"Und? Ist ihm was passiert?"  
"Zuerst nicht, erst als wir seinen Kopf wieder richtig herum gedreht haben." ( Dieser ist von Wild Terminator: geil einfach geil und schön bösegg)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape zu Goyle:

"Sagen Sie mal, Mr. Goyle, haben Sie etwa ihre Hausaufgaben vergessen?"  
"Was für eine Hausaufgabe?"  
"Sie sollten das Rezept für den Wahrheitstrank abschreiben!"  
"Verzeihung, Professor, aber ich habe offensichtlich mein Gedächtnis verloren!"  
"So, und seit wann haben Sie das?"  
"Seit wann habe ich was?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wurmschwanz, wie ist die Zukunftsform von ich töte?"  
"Ähm, ich komme nach Askaban!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron fragt Hermine:  
"Na, wie war denn das Wetter in deinem Urlaub?"  
Hermine:

"Ich weiß es nicht, es war so neblig, dass ich nichts erkennen konnte!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Petunia Dursley unterhält sich mit ihrer Nachbarin. Diese erzählt:  
"Mein Mann und ich haben einen Italienischkurs belegt!"  
"Ah, Sie wollen also nach Italien in den Urlaub fahren?"  
"Nein, wir haben ein italienisches Baby adoptiert, und wir wollen es doch verstehen, wenn es anfängt zu sprechen!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Lehrer von Muggelkunde erzält:  
"Stellen Sie sich vor, im Hafengebiet von Haifengmyxgylengastervk tobte ein schlimmer Sturm! Alles wurde wild durcheinander  
gewirbelt!"Hermine meldet sich: "Und wie hieß das Gebiet vorher?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy prahlt:  
"Mein Vater und ich waren wandern wie dumme Muggel. Wir marschierten Stunden um Stunden durch den Urwald. Erst am Abend  
haben wir dann die ersten Menschen getroffen!"  
"Was?", ruft Vincent Crabbe verblüfft. "Adam und Eva?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Severus, du bist mir zu geizig! Hiermit löse ich unsere Verlobung auf! Da hast du deinen Ring zurück!"  
"Und wo ist das Papier in das er eingewickelt war?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron kommt aus der Prüfung von Wahrsagen. Harry fängt ihn ab.  
"Was hast du denn gesehen?"  
"Ich habe eine eins, werde aber trotzdem durchfallen!"  
"Wieso denn, bei einer eins?"  
"Als richtige Lösung hätte ich eine drei sehen müssen!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Crabbe, wenn du in der nächsten Wahrsage-Prüfung eine 1 schreibst, bekommst du 5 Galleonen."-" Lieb von dir, Papa, aber lass uns lieber klein anfangen. Gib mir einfach eine Galleone für jeden 5-er"

---------------------------------------------------------------

Dracos Mutter zu Draco:" Deine Noten in Geschichte sind nicht gerade die besten!"-"Verstehe doch, Mum, ich werde dauernd Sachen gefragt, die vor meiner Geburt stattgefunden haben!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Moody fragt Hermine:" Warum können Geister nicht lügen?" Antwortet sie:" Weil sie leicht durchschaut werden."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Als Draco einen eigenen Sohn hat geht er mit ihm spazieren will der Sohn eine Bananenschale aufheben, doch Draco erklärt seinem Sohn : "Was auf dem Boden liegt darf man nicht aufheben!". " Ok , Papa " antwortet der Sohn. Sm nächsten Tag gingen Draco und sein Sohn wieder den selben weg spazieren , plötzlich rutscht Draco auf einer Bananenschale aus , und sagt seinem Sohn: " Helf mir doch bitte mal aufstehen!" " Nein Papa , was auf dem Boden liegt darf man nicht aufheben!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Draco , Crabbe und Goyle sind auf einer Insel gestrandet , wo keine Zauberkraft wirkt. Als sie eine Wunderlampe finden , kommt ein Ginny aus der Lampe . " Ihr habt jetzt 3 Wünsche frei!" sagte der Ginny zu ihnen. Als erstes sagte Crabbe : " Ich will wieder nach Hause!" , plopp im nu war Crabbe wieder zu Hause. " Ich will auch nach Hause!" sagte Goyle , und so landete auch er im nu wieder zu Hause. Als Draco an die Reihe kam jammerte er:" Och man , jetzt bin ich ganz alleine , ich wünsche mir die Crabbe und goyle wären wieder hier!". Und schon waren sie wieder zu dritt auf der Insel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Da Dudley schon so fett ist, daß er deshalb beinahe von der Schule geflogen wäre, kauft Tante Petunia ihm eine ganz neue sprechende Waage. Dudley stellt sich darauf und die Waage stöhnt: "Hinunter mit euch zwei Idioten!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hermine stöberte wieder mal in der Bibliothek, als ihr ein seltsamer Zauberspruch in einem der Bücher auffällt: "Stupido" - Dümmer werden in 0,2 Sekunden. Sie überlegt...alle halten sie für einen Streber - vielleicht mögen die anderen sie ja lieber, wenn sie dümmer ist? Sie hebt ihren Zauberstab und sagt Stupido - und  
plopp  
...sie ist ein Junge.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Warum stürzt eine Mauer ein, wenn sich Crabbe und Goyle dagegen lehnen ? - Der Klügere gibt nach.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sagt Fred zu Mrs. Weasley: Soll ich dir von meiner fahrt in Dad´s Auto erzählen oder willst du es morgen im Tagespropheten lesen ?

---------------------------------------------------------

Crabbe, Goyle und Draco Malfoy geben an. Draco Malfoy: Mein Onkel ist Pfarrer und alle nennen ihn Hochwürden. Goyle: Mein Onkel ist Kardinal und alle sagen zu ihm Eminenz. Crabbe: Mein Onkel wiegt 4 Zentner und alle sagen auf der Strasse zu ihm: Du lieber Gott.

----------------------------------------------------------

Vater: Sicher, Goyle. Wieso willst du das denn wissen ? Goyle: Bitte, Papi, mach mal die Augen zu und unterschreibe mein Zeugnis.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Mutter hält Crabbe eine Standpauke: "Streng dich doch mal ein bisschen an!" Da platzt Crabbe los: "Ich will mich nicht anstrengen. Ich will nicht klug werden. Ich will nicht schön werden. Ich will so werden wie Vater...!"

-----------------------------------------------------

* * *

Und?? Neue Witze für mich ?? Oder wollt ihr mir einfach ne Review darlassen?

Unten link blickt euch doch so ein keiner netter Go Buttom nett an, nicht? ;-)

glg aleks


End file.
